


Morning run

by Laineygaynee



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laineygaynee/pseuds/Laineygaynee
Summary: Velvet returns home from her morning run to her two girlfriends





	Morning run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spudato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spudato/gifts).



Velvet had just gotten back from her usual morning run. In spite of the coolness of the pre-dawn air, her skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat that left darkened stains in her tank top and running shorts. She walked up the steps to her apartment, breathing heavily as she went, then opened the door.

What Velvet expected to find was an empty kitchen. Instead, Weiss was standing by the coffee machine, their hair a frazzled mess, with massive shadows under her eyes. She looked up at her datemate, a look of bewilderment on her face.

“Velv? What were you doing out?”

“Oh, hey babe.” She replied, “I was just doing my AM cardio.”

“Cardio? It's like...” Weiss turned towards the microwave clock, then back to Velvet. “Six thirty. Who works out at that time?”

“Weiss, have you seen this body?” Velvet asked, waving over her muscled physique with her arms. “This is a temple, Weiss, a shrine. It requires constant maintenance, nay,  _ devotion _ to function properly.”

Weiss nodded. “That is true, and I must admit that it is a very well maintained temple, wink wink, but... why and how do you wake up this early for a workout?”

“Well, I have classes throughout the day and we can't get a treadmill is why, and not looking at my scroll for three hours a night before passing out,  _ Miss Schnee _ , is how.”

Weiss shrugged. “Fair enough.”

Velvet nodded, walking over to the fridge for some water. “So what got you up so early?”

Weiss picked up their coffee and sat at the counter, her face slightly ablush. “Oh, nothing, really. Just sort of... happened.”

Velv sat down next to Weiss, wrapping her arm around the heiress' shoulder. “Babe, you know you don't have to hide shit from me. What's up?”

Weiss rolled her eyes, the volume of their voice lowering as they spoke. “It's just... I read one of those dumb scary stories on my scroll before bed... and it may have given me a nightmare.”

“Aww, baby.” Velvet pulled Weiss closer into her hug, planting her head over theirs. For a brief moment, Weiss welcomed the hug, until she remembered something rather important. Her eyes went wide.

“Velvet.”

“Yeah?”

“You're uncomfortably sweaty.”

Velvet's face assumed a look of anticipatory terror. They shot out of their seat, blushing profusely.

“Oh geez Weiss I'm really sorry. I should've taken a shower or something.”

“Hey, it's fine. I hadn't showered yet anyway, but you should still go take your shower.”

Blake walked in from the master bedroom, cupping their head in their hand. “What's up with you guys?”

Velv looked up at them. “Hey, Blake! Weiss had a nightmare, and I gotta take a shower. Comfort her while I bathe myself!” She walked past Blake, giving them a peck on the cheek before turning into the bathroom and shutting the door. The sound of running water could be heard from the bathroom as Blake sat down next to their girlfriend.

“So what's this I hear about a nightmare?” They asked.

“Look, it's really not that big a deal. Even if I did have trouble falling back to sleep because of it.”

Blake rolled their eyes. “Weiss. Come on now.”

“I'm serious! Plus, it's just a one time thing. Now I know not to look at spooky shit on my scroll before I need to sleep.”

“Alright. And just remember, if a serial killer ghost ever does come after us-”

“-You'll be sure to protect me and Velvet, of course.”

Blake looked confused. “Protect you guys? Please, that's some cishet chivalry bullshit right there. If a monster's coming for you, it's coming for all of us, so we're protecting each other. Or running away. In fact, probably running away.”

“You know, if it was your objective to help me get over my immense phobia of the generic Slenderman knockoff who visited my dreamscape last night, I don't think that's how it's done.”

“Hey, running away is a perfectly valid solution to that given problem, especially if Velv agrees to carry us out on her shoulders.”

“You know it, bitch!” yelled Velvet as she ran from the bathroom to the bedroom to get changed.

“Dust, she's hot.” Said Weiss.

“Yeah. You know who's just as hot?” Asked Blake.

“You.” They both said, in unison, prompting a brief giggling session.

“Ah. I love you, Weiss.”

Weiss pulled Blake's head down to her height to give them a kiss. “I love you too, Blake.”

“Yeah. And hey, don't feel embarrassed about the nightmare thing. It's perfectly natural. Me and Velv just worry about you a bit sometimes.”

Weiss nodded. “I know, I know. I just felt a bit silly about having it, is all.”

Finally, Velvet emerged from the bedroom dressed in grey sweatpants and a short sleeve T-shirt.

“Alright,” She said, “I should be nice and clean. You guys settle this nightmare business while I was gone?”

“Yeah. Turns out Weiss was just goofin because she felt like a baby for getting spooked by those videos.”

“That I was,” began Weiss, “However,” She stood up and kissed Velvet this time, standing on her tippy toes to reach her lips. “There was a kiss that you were sadly not privy to, until now that is. Love you, Velvs.”

“Aww, love you too, babe.” Velvet brought Weiss and Blake together for a group hug, both girls enveloped by the strong but gentle grasp of the bun's muscled arms. “Anyhow, we have got about three hours until our morning classes and absolutely nothing to do. How about we watch a movie together to kill some time?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Said Weiss.

“I agree.” Concurred Blake.

And so, the three sat down at the couch and watched Grimm Rising V, and were so enamoured by its hilariously awful writing, and the comfort of each others' embraces, that they wound up late for class by roughly forty five minutes. But it was worth it, because gay.

**Author's Note:**

> A oneshot I threw together for my buddy Murphy's birthday. Happy Birthday Murp!!!


End file.
